<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no good deed goes unpunished by cats_on_marrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897078">no good deed goes unpunished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_on_marrs/pseuds/cats_on_marrs'>cats_on_marrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Rebels, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Kalluzeb???, M/M, Multi, Other, Oyun (OC), Sad times, Twin sons, Undraad (OC), Zeb POV, kalluzeb - Freeform, karma I suppose, you the reader are Zeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_on_marrs/pseuds/cats_on_marrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end.</p><p>You raise your head up to the sky.</p><p>He points a blaster to his face.</p><p>The sand is scattered everywhere.</p><p>His son is disgusted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no good deed goes unpunished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry. also this is my first time writing Kalluzeb</p><p>**kallus and Zeb adopt twin sons<br/>Undraad (elder twin)<br/>Oyun (younger twin)</p><p>**end notes are REALLY long sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You now realize this outcome was inevitable.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">From the day you’d brought them home.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">No, actually, you realize that <em>Alex</em> himself most likely knew this would happen all along.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You do not. You understand when it happens later, when it’s too late. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d told him before; how it wasn’t necessary, but he insisted anyway. Your lips meet his ear and you decide to take advantage of the moment to whisper your appreciation.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He shrugged you off and chided you, accusing you of wanting to hide the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Is that what you want?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em> <b>(It really wasn’t. You simply didn’t understand why he’d want to dredge up that story...)</b></em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His intentions were good but you couldn’t find it in you to let him go through with his request. Year after year he continued to persist with his demand, explaining its significance. That’s when you finally decided to let him have his way under the condition to wait until the boys were a older. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em> <b>(If telling the boys the truth about himself would keep his conscious at peace, then who were you to deny him from doing so...)</b></em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You begin to believe what he says. The passion and determination in his voice motivates you. So you raise them <b><em>(it’s not easy! Especially twins!)</em></b> subconsciously grooming them for that moment. They go to school. They come back home. They play. You remember the way they’d mewl to Alex when they got hurt and you’d watch as Alex would race quickly to tend to them, wiping their tears and soothing them ever so tenderly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before you knew it your sons had grown into... well, not-kits and rather full, adult Lasats. They’re bigger; taller than Alex and as burly as you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em> <b>(you wondered if they took after their father...)</b></em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Alexsandr adores them. They’ve come to visit as they do often.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They’re outside. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You notice their sweaty, muddy clothes, and their holsters still attached ‘round their waists. They’re a mess but Kallus doesn’t mind. He runs out to greet them but not before giving you a quick glance. You catch the meaning in his eyes as they tell you <em>It’s time!</em></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He reaches out for you and you give his hand a reassuring squeeze. He lets out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You watch from the doorway as they present their catch of the day to Alex who rewards them with loving praise. He beams. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em> <b>(By the Ashla! Has his smile always been this lovely?!)</b></em> </span>
</p><p class="p2">He tells you to bring them a snack and a drink.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>”We’re not kits!” They whine.</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <b>(they don’t really mean it.)</b> </em>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Alexsandr has the boys sit down.</span>
</p><p class="p3">You walk back into the house when suddenly, you become aware of the seriousness of this moment. Your mind begins to race. Your mind questions this whole ordeal.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Maybe this isn’t necessary. Maybe we shouldn’t do this. Maybe-</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You become conscious of the fact that you’ve zoned out for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Scratch that... clearly you’ve missed out a good portion of his speech because you can hear Alex now crying.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b> <em>(He reaches out to hold his sons’ hands, one on the left and one on the right, him in the middle.</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b> <em>They don’t reciprocate the gesture. Undraad begins to cry too, while Oyun-)</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-he yanks Alexsandr and pins him down. He bares his claws and strikes. Alex cries out in pain, the sight of red oozing through the clothes makes the young Lasat stop his attack abruptly. Both siblings look shocked at what’s just happened. The elder twin shoves his brother away, kneeling next to his wounded parent. He begins to whimper at their human father and strokes his hair out of his face <b><em>(a silent apology, an attempt to comfort him the same way he did when he was young).</em></b> Kallus simply remains still and presses his lips shut.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><br/>The commotion alarms you. You run outside as the moment ends. Oyun turns back again and continues his assault. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Alex takes it. You do not.</span>
</p><p class="p3"><br/>Neither does Undraad.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stride over to reach him. Your movements capture Oyun’s attention and he unholster his blasters. Undraad grabs the barrel but is shot instead. He falls to the ground, legs buckling beneath him. Oyun faces you. His hands tremble for a moment.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You hear Alex’s curtly scream. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You frown, a hot and burning sensation flooding your abdomen. You’ve been shot too. You hear yelling and look on as Undraad wrestles his younger brother. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><br/>You’re getting old. <span class="s2">You cannot stand up. <b><em>(How many times did he shoot you?)</em></b> you do not know. Running and walking aren’t options so instead you try to drag yourself closer, but the sand beneath your body is rougher than you thought and you wince as it shifts deeper and cuts into your blaster wounds. </span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Alex lets out a strained sob.<br/> <br/>You now realize this outcome was inevitable. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Actually, you realize that <em>Alex</em> probably knew this would happen all along.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You did not. Never would you have thought it’d come to this...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Alex takes it. You cannot do anything but watch helplessly as the three scuffle. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your vision blurs. You barely make out the way Oyun lunges on Alex, slashing away mercilessly. Alex doesn’t fight back. Undraad does his best to yank his brother off his father.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His son is disgusted.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The sand is scattered everywhere.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He points a blaster to his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You raise you head up to the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It’s the end. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow  -    ok so the original idea of this fic was to explore Kallus having to suffer/deal with the consequences of his defection like through some sort of disability but I was surprised to see many fanfics touch on that already, such as:</p><p>Kallus being poisoned by the rebels<br/>Kallus getting beat up by the rebels<br/>Kallus being tortured<br/>Kallus going deaf<br/>Kallus having a limp/bad leg<br/>Kallus loosing a limb/leg<br/>Kallus dying in the Battle of Atollon<br/>Kallus dying in the Battle of Scarif<br/>Kallus with PTSD</p><p>So I said “you know what I’ll just dig  into some feels elsewhere” and uhhhh well here we are. I’m so so sorry lol. </p><p>Like most kalluzeb shippers I agree with the whole “they adopt Lasat kits !!!!” But plot twist :D  to me, they’re not from Lira San or Lasan. (Their real parents were tho). These boys were born YEARS after the purge of Lasan on a planet their parents were hiding on, but the events Of said masacre still hurt them nonetheless (because eventually their parents died/were killed by the empire). kallus, even after become a full fledged rebel, doesn’t feel at ease about his past . I feel like despite all compassion and support they’ve might have shown him, it still pains him to remember who he once was and what he’d come to represent and thats what motivates him to tell his adopted sons of his imperial past much to zeb’s dismay. Kallus probably thinks this might make things better and yet he also has to recognize the possibility that no, they won’t forgive him and.....ummm...yeah.they clearly don’t take the news very well..... but they also react differently. (Hmmm que interesante...) Oyun wants revenge while Undraad understands that, although Kallus’ actions as an imperial aren’t something he should applaud, that kallus is not his father... not anymore  he’s changed for good. I meant think about it. kallus has to live for the rest of his life with that guilt with that weight he doesn’t  need more crap on top. </p><p>I also originally planned to have Undraad and Oyun BOTH gang up and kill Kallus but decided against it in the end. </p><p>(Yes Zeb took Kallus to live with him on Lira San but there are individual lasats out their with their own minds and thought and feelings and opinions. I’m pretty sure not everyone was thrilled to have him there)</p><p>Also I listened to The Great Mound Battle + Glory to Bast by Ludwig Goransson to write this.</p><p>And finally, please let me know what you liked and didn’t like about my writing. I’m still not very good and would appreciate feedback<br/>Thanks and good night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>